Evangelion: Wherever it takes us, I’ll be there
by meow321meow
Summary: What happens if our heroes if they fought the Angels of four year and what will come out of it. AU and OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A.N. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my one-shot which I may or may not continue. I got the inspiration to write the first few chapters from_ Neon Genesis Evangelion: InEVitAbility _by squall.leonhart.ff8. Well this idea of this fic is to see how the characters would develop after spending fours years fighting the Angels while still having their parents with them and seeing how relations will develop over the years. Includes AU and OOC.

Evangelion: Wherever it takes us, I'll be there

Chapter 1

In the dead of night somewhere in the mega city of Tokyo 3 a young man suddenly wakes up in his room covered in sweat.

_I had that dream again, it's the third time this weak and it's only Wednesday and I'm covered in sweat again , wonderful, looks I have to get some new sheets hope mom won't notice._

Looking round his room to his bedside where his alarm clock illuminated 04:00. He decides then to stay awake and comprehend about what had happened.

_It's the same dream again; I was looking over a sea of blood red water next to my best friend covered in bandages, her left arm in a casket with an eye patch on her left eye. I look straight one seeing a huge figure of a young girl whose skin was the purest of white which reminded me of death. For some reason a sense of fear enveloped me, when I looked a round seeing corpses of large humans littered in the sea of red and at that moment I woke up, drenched in sweat. _

He then decided that it would best to take an early shower to get rid of all the sweat as well as clean his bed. His room was simple it had a work desk with his laptop, some scrapes of paper and a curios looking seashell but the one thing that he valued most was a photo of his family and with his friends namely a special red head which appeared in his dream with her mom during a trip they toke four years ago. Elsewhere in his room was his cello which was kept in the corner of his room, safe in its black case with the initials I.S on the front of it written in silver. Other than that this room was very much Spartan with the exception of the queen sized bed.

He finished his shower and glanced toward the mirror observing his face on the reflection.

_I am already fourteen and I still look like a ten year old boy, no facial hair whatsoever or anything else._

He went over his bed and cleared up the mess that he made, when he was finished he looked to his alarm clock on his bed side table, it was beeping 4:30.

_Still too early to make breakfast or make a bento._

He moved to his desk and turned on his laptop and glanced to the photo on the desk giving him a small smile reminding him of that trip that they took, the sights, the smells, the indigestion. When his laptop finished loading up he opened up his music file and decided to go for Michael Buble's"Home". This was one of his favorite songs that he would listen to whenever he was awake in the early morning which was of late has became too often for his liking . He opened up Firefox and opened up his Gmail account to see if there where any new messages from anyone as usual there was nothing new. He decided it was best not to open up Windows Live Massager since no one he knew would be online at this hour on a weekday. He began to look up the local and international news sites to find out what's been going on as well as look up a site to try to intemperate his dreams. But before he could do that his alarm clock suddenly went off.

_It five already, better make breakfast. _

He went out of his room and headed toward the kitchen. It was a daily occurrence for him to get up early to make breakfast for everyone as well as a bento for himself as well as another for Asuka.

_I wonder which one would Asuka like the seafood or red meat who am I kidding she'll kill me if I gave her seafood or anything remotely Japanese._

He was the only one with any real amplitude for cooking although his mom does make some very nice cakes on occasion although that has become more of a rarity in recent years due to work.

_Come to think about it I don't have a clue what their job is, never really thought about it, maybe I should ask about it._

As the though passed the sound of a door opening entered the kitchen.

_Earlier that usual, must be something important._

"Good morning son."

Shinji turned to face his mother. He noticing that she hadn't has much slept lately and was still in her pajamas. He had a wave of déjà vu pass over him.

_Hmm, this feels an awful lot like yesterday._

With that thought he suddenly remembered that both his parents had been working late for the past few weeks.

_They must really be busy at work._

"Good morning, coffee or tea" Shinji looking at his mom with a polite smile every time he said that in the morning.

"Tea and Shinji do me a favor and wake up your dad."

"Sure thing."

_Yup diffidently déjà vu._

He went straight to his parent's room. The door was partial opened and seeing the figure of his father was still in bed even with the alarm clock at full volume.

_This is the third day in a row, hell I had to wake him up for the past couple of months. _

The most the Shinji could recover about where they worked was that they worked for the same employer. He then proceeded to knocked on the door but before he did he heard his dad mumbled that he'd be up.

Shinji went back to the kitchen was his mom was having a go at the sandwiches that he made for them. He went to make some green tea when he heard his mom speak to him.

"You're earlier that usual, have you been having wet dreams again because I see you keep changing your bed sheets again today."

"MOM!"

"Don't worry this happens all the time for healthy young men your age, it's all about growing up."

"Well actually…"

Before he could finish his sentence his dad entered still in his pajamas into the kitchen looking like he hadn't had a good night off of weeks.

"Tea."

"Coming right up."

_Well at least I don't have to wake him up again unlike that incident last week I was almost late for class that day._

The small family set together and ate quietly. Normally they would talk to each other but recently everyone has been too tired to say anything. Shinji then decided to break the silence.

"Umm, Mum what exactly do you two do."

His mother suddenly looked at him straight in the eye with a very worried look on her face a face that screamed horror. His father then looked at him with a small grin in his face and replied.

"Well you see we are working to ensure a better tomorrow."

"What does that mean?"

"Well you see..."

Suddenly the sound of the front door bell rang throughout the apartment.

_It must be Asuka-chan, is it really seven already. _

Looking at the kitchen clock conformed it. Shinji then walked towards the door and opened to door reviling one very feisty German red head.

"Good morning Asuka-chan." his face instantly brightening to a warm shade of red.

"I see that you're already up, well I want to be early for once so let's get going."

"Alright I'll get my bag."

Asuka went inside and greeted Shinji parents and joined them in the kitchen, grapping the last sandwich on the table. She sat down on an unoccupied chair where Shinji was previously.

_Must had have a long day at work, they're normally more chatty that this, I wonder why Shinji-kun up so early, could he be having that same dream again._

Before she could continue on that thought Shinji busted into the scene bag in hand.

"Ok got my stuff I'll be going now bye mom, bye dad."

"Bye uncle, bye aunty."

"Walk safely you two and have fun in school."

Shinji could only give a sarcastic laugh every time he hear his mom say that "Ya sure thing mom."

They both left leaving the two adults in the apartment alone.

"Wow that was a close one; you should have seen the look on your face Yui."

Yui then gave him a look that would have a chill thought even the most hardened of men. All Gendo did was smile.

"Are you sure were doing the right thing Gendo."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we never every told him about what we actually do and…"

She was cut off before she could complete what she wanted to say when Gendo put his hand on hers trying to stop her from busting into tears

"Don't worry everything will turn out all right"

"I hope so"

Both of them looked into each other's eyes like when they first met in college and shared a soft kiss before praying in their hearts that everything that they have worked for the last fourteen years of their life will come to fruition.

A.N: For everyone wondering, I made Shinji more normal since he's been living with his parents his whole life and didn't have to go thought hell like he did in the series though he'll still be a bit on the shy side. Asuka living with her mom and kinda mellowed her down a bit. The only other major difference I made to was that she's no longer an elite test tube baby but had a normal father so she shouldn't be a prodigy (don't flame me if anyone says that you don't have to be an elite test tube baby to be a prodigy, actually along the same line why isn't Shinji one since both his parent as far as I understand were geniuses or near geniuses at least)

Can someone proof read for me?

Please review; please note any spelling or grammar mistakes I made


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry am a bit late in continuing the story, had a busy week. (I'll try to fix all the mistakes after I am done with the first batch of chapters)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Evangelion: Towards the end

Chapter 2

Shinji and Asuka walked to the elevator at the end of the hallway. It was fairly clean and tidy thought nowhere as close to clean as Shinji would have liked it but it was livable. The hallway had green coloured tiled floor and pastel white wallpaper. It had large windows at the opposite side of the doors leading to the different living compartments.

_Come to think of it most every one outside school I know live here. _

Asuka herself lived at the far end of the hallway so she would always go pick up Shinji. They have always been going to the same school, same class every since they can remember so this kind of became a habit for her. As far as they were concerned they were the only children in the whole apartment complex most of which was occupied with old college professes or an eccentric technophile, it did make however made an interesting neighborhood though not the best environment for young children. Although she would never admit it she liked to have someone to walk to school with and like having his company around since he was her oldest friend that she had.

Shinji looked outside though the glass window that separated them from the outside world. The view from their apartment was petty good. It was facing the park which Asuka and he used to play and still do on occasion, on a clear day such as today it was possible to see the mountains that surrounded Tokyo 3.

As they walked in to the elevator Asuka stood side by side to Shinji.

"Shinji-kun you look kinda tired, did you wake up too early" Shinji could only give out a small laugh at the comment

"You hit nail on its head, well you see I had that dream from before."

"You mean the same one that you had yesterday?"

"Ya and the day before that."

"That's interesting..."

Before she could continue they had already reached the ground floor.

"Let's get going we don't want to be late like what almost happened late week" a large sweet drop appeared on Shinji on the back of Shinji's head.

"Don't reminded me about that my dad can be so stubborn to get up in the morning."

They walked out of their apartment complex into the hot and blazing mid March sun. Ever since an event which they only knew as the second impact the world weather pattern have been out of sync, although it's not as bad as their teacher claimed it was. They had to take the local bus to get to school. As they do every morning they walked towards the bus stop which was a short two minute walk from their apartment. Asuka then spots the number 35 bus going to leave.

"Better hurry the bus leaving."

"Right behind you Asuka­-chan."

They went into full sprint and they've arrived just in time to catch their bus. Most of the inhabitants were students of Tokyo 3 Junior High School which both of them went as well. The school was located about 30 minutes out of town normally longer due to regular stops. The only schools available anywhere in Tokyo 3 where only to be found in the outer suburbs, this apparently due to zoning laws although there were rumors of a school being built somewhere closer to where Shinji and Asuka lived. Lucky they got the backseats of the bus which gave them a bit of privacy from the jealous eyes of the other occupants of the bus. They always sat together in the bus which helped to past the time from the otherwise dreadfully boring journey.

"Just made in time, hey Shinji-kun did you notice anything weird about your parents this morning?"

Shinji turns his head whose blue eyes meet eye to eye with his blue eyed companion giving them bright red blushes matching her bright red hair. After a brief pauses they turned their faces away from each other hoping no one saw them.

_Why does this always happen when I look at her eyes like that._

Unknown to Shinji Asuka was thinking the same thing.

_Why does this always happen when I look at his eyes like that. _

After the pause Shinji reply Asuka question with both of them still blushing back to a more natural position.

"Umm, why?" a concerned face pasted on his face.

"Well they did look more tired that usual?"

"Ya tell me about it" Shinji remembering the incident this morning.

"My mom looks petty tired as well and has been coming late from work."

"Is that so? Say what do you what to do after school today."

"I think the arcade should be fun."

"The arcade it is."

The bus stopped to pick up more passengers. A red eyed girl with pastel white skin and blue hair entered the bus and sat at the back of the bus next to Shinji and Asuka. Shinji turned his attention to her.

"Good morning Rei-san."

"Good morning Shinji-san, Asuka-san."

"Hey want to join me and Shinji-kun to the arcade."

"I don't know I could be busy so I'll call you if am coming."

"Sure thing."

Shinji looks at Rei trying to remember about how they first met and how remarkable her change was.

---------------

**Flashback **

A year ago

Shinji and Asuka were in class 1-A. Shinji had the seat next to Asuka on the side of the class room next to the windows. It was a fairy ordinary class with a legendary homeroom teacher who can never seem to stop taking about life before the second impact. That in it self didn't make him legendary it was how he bored his students to death, there were even rumors that he used in work for the CIA to try to bore prisoners to death.

The class was already settled in their sits when the teacher announced to the class.

"We have a new student today, plesea introduce yourself."

A young girl with blood red eyes entered the class room. She had a nervous look around her and this was only made worse with her face blush against her porcelain white skin. Everyone in the room gave her a stare that just screamed of 'who is this' and her blue hair didn't help her ether.

She moved to the front of the class her hand covering her mouth looking like she was going to burst into tears at any moment, Her voice was barley audible.

"umm, ah , My name is Ayanami Rei , nice to me you."

**End of flashback **

---------------

Shinji was brought back to the present when he heared the tune of Van Halen's Eruption coming from his mobile.

_A message who could this be from._

Shinji then retrieved his mobile from his side pocket and looked at the sender.

_From dad what could this be about? _

He then opened up the message which he noticed had an attachment on it.

"Sorry Shinji I forgot to tell you this morning but I need you, Asuka and Rei have to do for me. This is of utmost importance, A friend of mine is going to pick you up at the front after school; the attachment is her photo."

_Well that blows a hole in my plans I wonder why he asked all three of us to go._

"Asuka-chan bad news looks like we have to cancel our plan for this afternoon."

Asuka and Rei look blankly at him with eyes the size of sauces. Asuka and Rei spoke in unison.

"What? Why?" Shinji was given a look that would have made a tiger look like in comparison kitten. All Shinji did was a small laugh.

"I got this message from my dad saying that he has something important for us to do as in the three of us."

Asuka surprised by his answer could only twitch her left eye "As in me, Rei-san."

"Ya petty much and he said that a friend from work is going to pick us up, I'll open up the attachment."

As he opened up the attachment a picture of a lady in her late 20s appeared. She was wearing some very reveling clothing with an arrow pointing to her cleavage. There was a bright blue car in the background with a kiss make on the bottom right hand corner.

"Is this some kind of joke Shinji-kun are you having perverted thoughts again."

"NO, look at the sender."

"Let me see that."

Asuka swept his mobile from his hand and looked at the message.

_It's diffidently from his dad; this must be something important though why would he ask the three of us to com._

"Well can't be helped I guess."

As she said that the bus made it to their destination, Tokyo-3 Junior high school.

A.N: Please review . Please check spelling and grammar errors.


End file.
